Unexpected Opportunities
by ADT-DC
Summary: In this one-shot, Blaineley is given her job back at Celebrity Manhunt and attempts to dish out some drama when she locks DJ and Gwen in the same room. What will happen in between them? R&R!


"So, welcome back to yet another Celebrity Manhunt show!" Blaineley exclaimed, following her script. "We're getting the Total Drama World Tour cast here again!"

"Just wait until I get the job back, Chris," she thought, as she saw how everyone seemed confused. "Yes, I got my job back...they now know who really gets this show to work!" she said, smiling.

"That's awesome!" Owen yelled, as he tried to get closer to her. Her bodyguards stopped Owen right at the spot.

"Not this time, Chubby Hubby," they said menacingly.

"Now, first off, we have Duncan with us," she said while talking to the camera. There was a short pause before she erupted with, "I said, we have Duncan with us!"

"I don't think so, Mildred," he answered, smirking. Both the guards picked him up and brought him to the stage roughly.

_All according to the plan!_ Blaineley thought.

"Now, Duncan...how about you start sharing some of that hot gossip for us?" she asked, intrigued, while looking at him with a vicious face.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid," he answered, looking at his nails uninterestedly.

She immediately grabbed a control from her pocket and clicked it, causing Courtney to be brought into the room. At that very moment, Courtney lost her control and started fighting with Duncan about their break up.

"Well...I guess this got things done for us," said Blaineley, smiling at the fighting. "Let's try to get some juicy info from...DJ!" she again pushed a button on the control and DJ got into the room, waving at the camera.

"Hi, momma!" he waved.

Blaineley watched him for a moment as he shared his happiness and profoundness about his relationship with his mother, before she realized that she must have been getting jealous.

"Uhhh, big guy, over here! May you sit there?" she said, pointing right at the side where Duncan and Courtney fought. DJ, having witnessed the fight, awkwardly walked over to the chair and stared at the bickering couple hesitantly.

"Now, since your mom interrupted us last time we tried to ask you this - is there someone you really hate?" she asked, making DJ nervous with her demanding facial expressions. "Well," he scratched his head. "I'm not answering that, my mom would totally disagree with that."

"Oh c'mon, I need some juicy gossip to get my revenge, DJ!" she thought to herself, pursing her lip at DJ. "That's nice and all, DJ, but your mom isn't here, so share!" she demanded, accidentally pushing a button with Gwen's face on it. Immediately, Gwen appeared at the room, looking surprised. "Oh...things now get interesting!" Blaineley said, noticing her mistake could be a way to make drama.

"Look who's here, the boyfriend kisser," Courtney yelled at Gwen as she got up angrily.

Duncan stood up and grabbed his ex-girlfriend's arm. "Cool down, Princess."

"Gwen! Did you hear? He called her Princess!" Blaineley said, smiling at how her plan was working.

"Yes, I did," Gwen said, looking rather frustrated at Duncan.

"Oh, Duncan, I won't be accepting your apology," Courtney said smugly.

"It's not what you think Gwen, I love you!" Duncan said, as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Gwen smiled at him, until Courtney got angry again because of how Duncan was playing with her feelings.

"Duncan, you are _**so **_getting sued!" she yelled as she stormed off of the room. Soon enough, Duncan chased after her, leaving Gwen confused.

"Poor Gwen, don't you see it? They may be kissing right now..." Blaineley said, trying to get Gwen down.

Gwen, looking that Blaineley words couldn't be denied at all, went running to the waiting room. DJ soon followed her.

"Now all starts!" she said, smiling, as she started to watch what was being filmed on the waiting room.

"Gwen?" DJ asked, looking for her inside the room. At first glance it seemed empty, but then he heard her crying.

"Leave me alone, DJ," she frowned, after seeing that he was standing at the door.

Outside, Blaineley locked the door.

"Have fun, you two!" she giggled.

"Great...now we're locked in here," Gwen sniffled, digging her face into her hands. DJ sat at her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you so nice to me, DJ? Everyone else just hates me," Gwen said, gazing into his eyes. For the first time, she noticed how deep they could be.

"It's just because my momma raised me this way," he said, smiling at her. He got up and sat on the sofa, while Gwen soon followed.

"You're really great friends with your mom, aren't you?" she asked, while trying to smile. But she couldn't hold the tears that was starting to form at her eyes.

"Yeah, she did everything to give me whatever I needed," he answered, wiping a tear from Gwen's cheek. "What about your mom?"

She was surprised she was speaking about her mom, especially since she was usually the quiet girl of the group.

"Don't be shy, I promise that I won't tell anyone anything," he assured her, winking.

"I really love her," Gwen said, getting a bit nervous about sharing her privacy, but somehow DJ managed to free her from her mind, "I'm doing this whole show for her."

DJ smiled and then looked around the room. "Me too...after all, we lost our house and everything".

Gwen looked into his eyes, and noticed how he was remembering what has happened to him during the course of the events, "I'm sorry, DJ".

"Don't worry," he answered. "Why were you crying before?"

"I'm very confused, Deej," Gwen said, looking blankly at the table in the room. "I thought I would find the right guy here but now I see I won't."

"Maybe you just have to wait for the guy to find you instead," he answered, while sharing a smile. "Just don't give up yet".

"How can I not give up, DJ?" she asked, while her voice trembled, "Trent and I couldn't work things out… and Duncan still has feelings for Courtney, I know it."

DJ looked at her, and noticed how, strangely, she didn't look as independent as she always had looked.

"Maybe you're right 'bout that but," he said suddenly noticing how Gwen buried her face on her hands. He hugged her, not knowing what else to do.

Gwen was surprised by this, and for some time, she felt everything would be alright.

At the other room, Blaineley saw this as the opportunity she was waiting for. She pressed a button on her control and then a song started to play on the Waiting Room.

"What's that music?" Gwen asked, before remembering where it's from.

_**''No need to get crazy, it's lovin' time at last.''**_

Gwen looked at DJ, as he also noticed what was going on, then he remembered his line was going next.

_**''You won't be alone for long.''**_

"Wait, that's not how the song went," DJ remarked, after Gwen pointed to the door. "This is Blaineley's idea."

_**''You can't give up just now, no, no!''**_

"Blaineley! Stop this!" Gwen yelled, feeling something at her stomach that she didn't feel since a long time ago.

_**''It's matching time for you, Gwen. So what are you waiting for?''**_

"DJ, I'm sorry you've to suffer this," Gwen said, looking at him nervously.

"Don't worry, Gwen, it's okay," he assured her.

_**''Just ignore the others. And make out with DJ right now!''**_

Gwen tried to run to the door in order to stop Blaineley, but DJ held her hand before she could get away from him. Gwen then noticed she wasn't the only one blushing.

_**''It's lovin' time! It's your lucky season.''**_

DJ looked at her eyes, and both of them stared at each other. They got closer…

_**''It's lovin' time…''**_

Finally, as Blaineley stopped the music, DJ and Gwen kissed. Gwen's mind immediately sent her to a place where problems couldn't reach her and along with her was DJ, also feeling the same way.

"Wow…" Gwen muttered, still feeling the magic of the moment. She noticed how they were at the sofa, and she was over DJ.

"What just happened?" DJ asked, smiling at her. Both of them looked at each other and locked eyes.

"I'm sorry, Deej," Gwen said, looking at the floor. She thought about what she was doing to Duncan.

"It's okay," he nodded. Gwen looked at him and the magic which surrounded them made them to kiss again, this time both of them understood that they completed each other.

"That's just sweet," Blaineley said at the other room, smiling, as she also looked at the other camera with Courtney and Duncan holding hands. "This is extra credit!".

"So how did you get hold of this information?" Josh asked Blaineley as she was interviewed for the job at Celebrity Manhunt again.

"I have talent at it, Joshie," she beamed, giving him a wink.

"This will seriously be a great show, Blaine," he said as he hugged her. "Nice to see you back here for the show...I can't wait for the catfights!"

"And the drama!" she said, thinking how she got back her job, and with this new information she would ruin Chris' life, as she would tell the viewing audience that Chris kept all the real information secret.

But what no one else knew was the fact that she also showed the video to the producers of the Total Drama series, and now that they have seen her talent at getting drama for the show, she would get the job as the host of the series.

_I always win, Chris. I always win_, she thought smugly.

* * *

**So, here is our first one-shot. It was written by DJ_fan (with some phrasing help from CD-TDA), who is one party of this "ADT-DC" account. Obviously, the music playing was "Lovin' Time" which was played in **_**Walk Like An Egyptian – Part 2 **_**of Total Drama World Tour. We hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
